Confianza
by LoReKaZe131
Summary: Allen había depositado su confianza en él. Y quería devolverla, pero al final se guardo muchas cosas.


**Título:** Confianza.  
**Fandom:** -Man  
**Personajes:** Link Howard, Allen Walker.

**Resumen:** Allen había depositado su confianza en él. Y quería devolverla, pero al final se guardo muchas cosas.

**Disclaimer:** -Man pertenece a Hoshino Katsura

**Advertencias: **Si no has leído hasta el capitulo 203, probablemente te de un gran spoiler.

* * *

Hacia muchos meses que al Inspector Link Howard le habían asignado la tarea de vigilar a Allen Walker y entregar reportes sobre ello. No era tarea difícil, algo tediosa tal vez. Aunque Allen mostro descontento al saber que seria vigilado, Link intento hacer las cosas más llevaderas llevándole postres, pero aunque Allen los comía aun así parecía detestarlo.

Si bien en un principio el de pelo blanco pensó que hablaba con Link como si hablara consigo mismo (confundiéndolo con un mueble), pronto entendió que era porque el inspector se había ganado su confianza a base de esfuerzo. Hasta Timcampy se había encariñado con él. Link había estado con él día y noche, observándolo con atención, incluso algunas veces le había salvado la vida. Fue la primera persona con quien Allen hablo tan naturalmente sobre Mana.

Después de los sucesos con Alma Karma, Allen se sumió en un profundo silencio. Link no lo presionaba para hablar, incluso algunas veces intercedió por él. Pero el silencio de Allen lo agobiaba. ¿Qué había sido de toda la confianza que le había dado el exorcista hasta ese momento?, ¿Acaso ya no era digno?

Y entonces recordó lo que el más joven dijo después de que los terceros exorcistas fueran llevados con el Conde. Eso lo tuvo distraído durante casi toda la reunión con los jefes de la orden. Finalmente, sin soportarlo más le llevo de comer. Enfadado, le grito que no habían puesto nada en su comida, que no se preocupara. Aunque en un principio el era el que había ido a decir unas cuantas cosas, prefirió ponerse a mirar un punto en la pared y parecer enfadado. Y fue Allen quien se disculpo, aunque no tenia porque. Aunque Link parecía enfadado, empezó a hablar, otorgándole a Allen un poquito de la confianza que este le había dado. El exorcista comprendió un poco de la historia de Link, y no eran tan diferentes.

Después de lo del apócrifo, Link se volvió distante, ya ni siquiera participaba en los interrogatorios. Y eso que ahora era cuando más vigilancia necesitaba el chico ¿Quién sabe cuantos más apócrifos había por ahí esperando atacarlo?

Una tarde Allen finalmente encaro al inspector.

- ¿Por qué me estas evitando Link? ¿Acaso hice algo mal?

Link rehuyó la mirada del joven, con una expresión confusa, entre la culpabilidad y la molestia.

- Walker, te dije que yo era el que debía expiar a los terceros, pero ¿Cómo voy a protegerlos, si soy tan inútil que no pude protegerte a ti?

- ¿Lo dices por el apócrifo?, bueno es comprensible, después de todo te tomo por sorpresa, a todos más bien.

Pero más que haber aligerado su carga, las palabras de Allen le habían hecho sentir peor. Sí, lo tomaron por sorpresa, pero eso no debió haber pasado, siempre debía estar alerta. Y la razón por la que estaba distraído era Allen. La sensación de paz al por fin hablar con él después de tanto tiempo, la preocupación de que se perdiera a si mismo para dar paso al Noah y la presión por intentar salvarlo. Allen movía su mundo como nadie lo había hecho. Y siendo como era no podía manejar tan cantidad de emociones.

- Perdona Walker, creo que por un tiempo dejare de ser tu sombra.

Y se fue sin más, dejando al exorcista con un montón de dudas. Pero Link era así, y lo dejo pasar. El rubio, por otro lado, pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No dejaba la seguridad de la orden para entrenar o cumplir alguna misión, iba por sus hermanos. Ir solo a ese lugar era peligroso, sabia que era probable el no volver, y sabia que se arrepentiría de no decir los sentimientos que ahora tenia por Allen. Pero por intentar volver a ver su sonrisa, daría todo en batalla.

* * *

Oh si, me estoy adelantando a los hechos, apenas salió lo del apócrifo y quien sabe que vaya a pasar. Fue todo lo que se me ocurrió, perdón.

Este fan fic lo hice para una amiga, era su regalo de San Valentín, pero cuando la inspiración falta no hay manera de que salga algo decente.

Reviews?


End file.
